Family, Friends and Myself
by piru cululu
Summary: Allen. Family, friendship and hurt/comfort fanfic. Slight RK and Cross/Allen, maybe? Oneshot, AU.


**Family, Friends and Myself**

Discalimer : Hoshino Katsura

Fanfic : piru cululu

Rate : T, apakah fanfic ini terlalu berat bagi remaja? 0.o

Genre : Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Family, friendship and hurt/comfort fanfic. Slight RK and Cross/Allen, maybe? Oneshot, AU.

Eh, bagi yang pingin nge-flame, flame aja. **TAPI, **kalau tiba-tiba kamu nggak bisa buka ffn lagi, itu pasti gara-gara aku! **AHAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

**

**Family, Friends and Myself**

**By : piru cululu**

"Shishou?" aku memanggil sosok berambut merah didekatku. Dia tidak menjawab. Dia lebih berkonsentrasi pada dokumen-dokumen penting yang ada di hadapannya.

"Shishou?"

"Diam dan tidurlah," ia menjawab ketus.

"Tapi kita sudah lama tidak berbicara."

"........" sekali lagi ia tidak menjawab. Aku berlari memasuki kamarku yang bercat putih dan mengunci pintunya. Aku berbaring menjatuhkan diriku di kasur.

"_Lihatlah aku, bukan kertas-kertas bodoh yang ada dihadapanmu, shishou..."

* * *

_

**- Black Order Academy/Lunchtime**

"Allen, kau bisa melihat rambutnya yang hitam indah, 'kan?" Lavi dan aku memakan makan siang kami di kelas dengan tenang.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya, Lavi. Aku punya mata," jawabku lalu meminum jus anggur yang barusan kubeli.

"Kau tahu aku mencintainya, 'kan?"

"Hmmm..." ya, aku tahu kamu menyukai _dia_, Lavi.

"Tapi kau mungkin belum tahu..."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku nembak Yuu-chan dan kami udah resmi berpacaran!"

"HAAAH!?" kalian tahu kan suara Lavi sangat keras? Otomatis satu kelas mendengar apa perkataannya dan langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas. Aku bohong kalau aku nggak kaget. Dan teriakan Lavi juga didengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan, Kanda, yang lagi menghapus papan tulis.

DAAK!!

"Baka..." Kanda ngelempar penghapus papan tulis ke kepala Lavi dengan wajah yang rada-rada blushing. Ternyata perkataan Lavi serius! Lavi, teman baikku yang selalu tersenyum ceria seperti matahari, berpacaran dengan Kanda, teman sekelasku yang cool dan kalem seperti bulan.

Lavi cengar-cengir, dia kembali berbicara denganku, "Hari ini aku mau pulang bareng sama Kanda. Hari ini aku nggak pulang sama kamu nggak apa-apa kan, Allen?"

"Tentu."

"Thanks!" Lavi tersenyum riang dan mengembalikan penghapus papan tulis yang tadi ke tangan Kanda. Sejak dulu Lavi menyukai Kanda dan sekarang mereka berpacaran. Lavi dan Kanda saling menatap dan aku tahu mereka sangat bahagia. Tentu saja aku ikut senang karena teman baikku juga senang.

"_Tapi kebahagiaan yang kudapat dari mereka justru mengundang rasa sedihku."

* * *

_

Awalnya Lavi bisa membagi waktu denganku dan dengan Kanda. Tetapi lama kelamaan ia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, dan Kanda. Begitu pula shishou, ia selalu menatap pekerjaan-pekerjaannya, ia tidak pernah menatapku lagi.

Malam harinya aku melihat bulan purnama dari jendela kamarku. Bulan itu bersinar terang, seolah-olah dia tersenyum mengejek. Aku benci bulan. Bulan telah merebut matahariku. Aku merebahkan diriku dikasur dan mulai menangis.

"_Tidak ada lagi yang peduli denganku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

* * *

_

Aku stress. Aku depresi. Nilai-nilaiku jatuh, aku selalu menjauh dari keramaian dan merasa bahwa diriku ini tidak berharga. Orang-orang bilang bahwa ini adalah _tanda-tanda dari suatu penyakit serius yang bernama depresi klinis_. Saat berjalan dan bertemu Lavi, Kanda, shishou, atau orang-orang yang kukenal, aku selalu menunduk. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah mereka.

"_Aku ingin mati."_

"_Tidak! Aku ingin tetap hidup!"_

Ini aneh. Terkadang aku merasa ingin mati, tetapi diriku yang lain berusaha menyangkalnya. Kedua suara itu saling bertarung dalam hatiku. Terkadang akumelihat benda-benda tajam seperti cutter atau gunting, memastukan apakah itu cukup tajam untuk bunuh diri? Setelah itu aku melemparkan benda-benda itu jauh-jauh dan kembali menangis.

"_Aku takut..."_

"Ada apa?" shishou menemukanku yang sedang menangis. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ia telah ada dikamarku dan duduk disampingku, "Shi-shishou? Shishou tidak kerja?" aku berusaha menghapus air mataku. Shishou memegang tangan kananku dan mengusap air mataku dengan saputangannya.

"Mana bisa aku kerja kalau baka deshiku sedih!?"

Aku kembali menangis dan memeluk shishou yang juga memelukku. Tapi ini tangisan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ini tangis kebahagiaan bahwa shishou masih peduli padaku.

"Terima kasih, shishou."

"Tidak apa. Kita sudah seperti keluarga."

"_Keluarga..."

* * *

_

Esok paginya di sekolah aku menghampiri Lavi yang sedang membaca buku dengan santai di bangkunya. Aku sudah tidak sedih lagi berkat semangat dan nasehat dari shishou yang lebih mirip 'hukuman buat Lavi' karena kemarin malam aku menceritakan masalahku tentang Lavi dan Kanda pada shishou. Tapi tentu aku tidak akan menghukum si Lavi.

"Lavi, kau harus pulang sekolah sama aku," aku menatap matanya dengan tegas.

"Eh?"

"Tanpa Kanda."

"Hah!? Tapi-"

"Harus! Kalau nggak Kanda bakal ku*piiiiiiiiip*."

".........." Aku senyum. Lavi cengok, "Allen, ancaman yang tadi cuma bercanda, 'kan?"

"...Mungkin."

"......"

"...Fufufu...."

"Ahaha..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" kami tertawa bersama. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak tertawa? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bersenang-senang dengan Lavi? Aku menceritakan masalahku pada Lavi. Dia terlihat sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf padaku. Sudah pasti aku memaafkannya karena kita adalah teman.

"_Teman...__?"_

Tidak lama kemudian aku kembali pada kehidupanku yang biasanya. Aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengobrol bersama shishou agar pekerjaannya tidak terganggu (kalau tidak aku bakal dimarahi dan disiksa). Aku kembali pulang sekolah bersama Lavi, walau tidak sesering dulu. Kadang pula bersama Lavi dan Kanda. Untungnya Kanda bisa mengerti posisiku.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai dewasa dan mengetahui pentingnya menghargai diri sendiri.

"_Aku menyukai shishou, teman-temanku, dan diriku sendiri."_

_**~End.

* * *

**_

**A/N :**

HALOOOO!! *dilemparin sendal jepit tetangga* Jujur, ini fanfic diambil dari kisah nyataku dan kurang lebih persis. Kecuali bagian Allen yang dipeluk Cross (aku nggak cerita ke orangtua atau dipeluk mereka), hubungan Kanda dan Lavi (temenku direbut orang, bukan dipacarin orang), juga akhir cerita antara Lavi-Allen-Kanda (aku nggak cerita masalahku ke temenku yg direbut, tapi ke temenku yang lain. Yang ngerebut temenku juga nggak tau apa-apa). Juga yang masalah bunuh diri. Aku nggak mpe segitunya, lho... (kenapa jadi curhat gini?) Tapi untung aku udah sembuh. Yay! xD

Nasehat dikit, deh. Ini penting banget. Kalau kamu terkena depresi klinis atau pingin bunuh diri, ceritakan masalahmu ke orang yang kamu percaya. Kalau kenalanmu yang begitu, berikan kesempatan pada kenalanmu untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Lalu hibur, beri semangat, atau tetap setia menemaninya. Kalo dia dah cerita jangan dikacangin atau _no commnent_, ntar dia malah semakin menjadi-jadi (pengalaman pribadi xD).

Kalau sudah parah segera hubungi/beritahu pada orang-orang yang ahli seperti guru BP atau psikolog. Kalau kamu mendengar orang lain bahwa dia pingin bunuh diri/mati, bisa jadi dia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri walau dia bilang bercanda sekalipun. Cegah dia! Ingat, ini penting! *digetok*

Thanks for the reading. Review please?


End file.
